


Noční směna

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M, Office sleepover
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noční směna

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Kancelář byla ponořena do tmy a ticha. Sem tam se ozvalo zafunění detektivního psa, jenž se rozvaloval na svém místě, naopak jeho pán spal naprosto klidně, ačkoliv asi ne zrovna pohodlně. Se svou výškou měl asi trochu problém se poskládat tak, aby se mu vsedě odpočívalo dobře, paže měl rozložené na stole, mačkal si papíry, ale byl natolik unavený, že už mu to bylo úplně jedno.

 

Když Rex zhasl lampičku a sám šel spát, Christian si právě dovařil kávu a měl v plánu pokračovat v práci. Usadil se na své pracovní místo, napil se a zadíval se na tu tunu papírů, co měl ještě projít. Udělalo se mu mdlo a raději upřel zrak úplně jinam. Na spící zvíře, na tmu za okny, na Alexe, který se právě trochu zavrtěl. Christian se jen ušklíbl při pomyšlení, jak si bude jeho kolega ráno stěžovat na bolavá záda.

 

Sám se svými sto šedesáti a pár centimetry měl výhodu, docela pohodlně se vyspal i na židli, i když zrovna dvakrát pyšný na to nebyl. Alex se znovu zamlel a Christian si všiml, že jeho mobil je na hraně stolu. Pokud se jeho kolega pohne znovu, přístroj se octne na zemi a asi to ve zdraví nepřežije.

 

Tiše odsunul židli, postavil se a přešel k Alexovi. Uchopil telefon a odložil jej jinam, ovšem vinou vlastní nešikovnosti, jíž byl u útvaru už téměř pověstný, zavadil o Alexe rukou.

 

"Nech mě spát, Rexi…" zamumlal a pootevřel oči.

 

"Klidně spi dál."

 

"To by Rex nikdy neřekl," poznamenal Alex, protřel si oči a posadil se, pak obrátil obličej ke Christianovi, který se tvářil skoro provinile. "Cos tady vyváděl?"

 

"Málem ti spadl na zem mobil, tak jsem ho chtěl dát jinam…"

 

"A přitom se ti podařilo mě vzbudit," došlo Alexovi, ale jako obvykle se nezlobil. "Aspoň můžu pokračovat v práci."

 

"Nechceš si raději vytáhnout matraci a prospat se? Vždyť i Rex už to zabalil," kývnul Christian hlavou k psovi, jenž na jejich půlnoční rozhovor nereagoval a vesele si chrupkal dál.

 

Alex nemohl popřít, že to neznělo lákavě, ale nebylo by to fér.

 

"Nebudu spát, zatímco ty se budeš mořit se spisy," odmítnul Alex a všiml si potěšeného úsměvu, jenž se mihnul Christianovou tváři. Pořád jej překvapovalo, jak se Christian zachoval pokaždé, když mu dal najevo, že jsou oba stejně důležití a sobě rovní.

 

"Proč máme jen jednu matraci…" postěžoval si Christian, zatímco se vracel ke svému místu.

 

"No, a dva se na ni nevejdou?" zeptal se Alex a zapřemýšlel, že při troše dobré vůle a Christianově postavě by se snad vyspali oba.

 

"To nevím, za sebe musím říct, že s Hellererem jsme se o tom ještě nikdy nebavili," zazněla v Christianově hlase ironie, načež se na něj Alex zazubil. Bylo mu to jasné. "Ne, že bych jej neměl rád, ale sdílet s ním lože… ne, po takové zkušenosti netoužím."

 

"To chápu," tlemil se Alex dál, pak ale vstal a vyndal ze skříně cosi, co jim už pár měsíců sloužilo jako postel na jednu noc. Když byl člověk unavený a už se mu nechtělo domů, pro jednou se na tom vyspat dalo. Nechal matraci dopadnout doprostřed kanceláře, Rexovi cuklo ucho, ale jinak se ani nehnul. "A se mnou by ti to nevadilo?"

 

Christian, pozorující Alexe za své židle, pozvedl v údivu obočí.

 

"Myslíš to vážně?" zíral na svého kolegu, odpovědí mu ale byl jen rozverný úsměv a všechno jen ne nevinný výraz. Christian nasucho polknul, znervózněl, vnímal, jak se mu najednou zpotily ruce… všechno jen kvůli tomu, jak se na něj Alex díval.

 

Oči mu padly na provizorní postel a než se nadál, Alex stál za ním, odepínal mu holster, a když byl hotov, umístil dlaně na Christianova ramena a jemně mu prohmátl svaly.

 

"Pane bože…" zasténal.

 

"Jmenuju se Alex, vždyť to víš," zasmál se Alex tiše, Christian pod jeho péčí úplně tál, potřeboval něco takového už pekelně dlouho. Ani ho nenapadlo, aby se bránil, bylo to až moc příjemné. Proto se také poplašeně otočil, jakmile obě dlaně zmizely, vzápětí byl ale zepředu za paže a vytažen z židle.

 

Následně ho Alex dostrkal až k matraci.

 

"Nebudu se s tebou hádat, buď budeme oba pracovat nebo oba spát," díval se mu vyšší muž zpříma do očí.

"No, tak co teda…?" nestačil Christian doříct a už se válel na měkkém, Alex prachsprostě využil své síly a shodil jej.

"Bastard," zamručel si Christian po vousy.

 

"Říkal jsi něco?" pravil zvesela Alex, zatímco si zouval boty a lehal si k němu, nakonec to vážně vypadalo, že by se mohli pohodlně vyspat oba, místa nedostatek nebyl.

 

"Ani ne," nadzvedl se Christian na loktech a díval se napravo dolů, kde se jeho kolega uložil a tvářil se, že mu půlka matrace regulérně stačí. Hlavně, že mu taková čtvrtina těla trčela do prostoru. "Pohodlné?" zeptal se s úšklebkem.

 

"Ano, akorát je tady trochu zima, nemyslíš?"

 

Christian si uvědomil, že opravdu v místnosti nejtepleji není, ale jedinou deku měl Rex… No, ale když už Alex tak nadšeně navrhnul, že by mohli strávit noc v jedné posteli, mohl by se z toho pokusit vytřískat víc. Třeba Alexovy ruce znovu někde v oblasti svých zad?

 

Přetočil se na bok a zarazil se, protože Alex ležel podobně jako on, čelem k němu, a v očích tu svou typickou přívětivost, vřelost… Ať už to bylo cokoliv, jen to Christiana povzbudilo v tom, aby svůj záměr uskutečnil. Přisunul se k té hoře svalů, zrak v ostychu sklopil, a srdce mu udělalo salto, když si jej k sobě přitáhly dvě silné ruce.

 

Uvelebil se v Alexově náručí a spokojeně vydechl. Jo, věděl, že tohle bude fajn.

 

"Jestli nás takhle najde Hellerer, vysvětlovat budeš ty," zamručel jen do Alexova trika a zavřel oči.

 

"Rex nás vzbudí dříve… A i kdyby ne, tak mi to za to stojí," řekl Alex a způsobil tak Christianovu srdci další pokus o výskok z hrudníku. Jestli k Alexovi doteď žádné silné city nechoval, odteď už v tom byl definitivně až po uši.


End file.
